scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
SMV: Zuka Zama (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Summer music video of Zuka Zama from The Lion Guard. Dedicated to: * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd Song: * Zuka Zama Song from: * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Transcript: Clips/Years/Companies: * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * The Tigger Movie (@2000 Disney) * Rio 2 (@2014 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * The Ballad of Nessie (@2011 Disney) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * Casper (@1995 Universal) * Thumbelina (@1994 Don Bluth) * The Peanuts Movie (@2015 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Welcome to My Fruitmare; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) * The Loud House (A Tattler's Tale; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Yogi Bear (@2010 Warner Bros.) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * VeggieTales (Sumo of the Opera; @1993 Big Idea) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Rabbot Redux; @2001-2015 Williams Street) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (It Came From Next Door; @2003-2009 Nickelodeon) * Oliver & Company (@1988 Disney) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (@2015 Sony/Columbia) * Sesame Street (Mucko the Explorer; @1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) * Little Bear (Little Bear Sing A Song; @1995-2003 Nelvana) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Kidsongs (I Can Dance; @1985-1998 TAP/Warner) * Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (@2006 Indican Pictures) * Gravity Falls (Tourist Trapped; @2012-2016 Disney) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Jeepers, It's the Creeper; @1969-1978 Hanna-Barbera) * The Amazing World of Gumball (The Compilation; @2011 Cartoon Network) * Minions (@2015 Illumination/Universal) * Cyberchase (Double Trouble; @2002-2015 PBS) * Happy Feet Two (@2011 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (If It Smells Like an Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * Dinosaurs (@1991-1994 Disney/Jim Henson) * Phineas and Ferb (Great Balls of Water; @2007-2015 Disney) * The Good Dinosaur (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Garfield in the Rough (@1984 CBS) * Astro Boy (@2009 Summit Entertainment) * Family Guy (Play It Again, Brian; @1999 20th Century Fox) * The Boss Baby (@2017 Dreamworks) * King Cole's Party (@1987 Wee Sing) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (How the West Was Fun; @2008-2010 Cartoon Network) * Albert (@2016 Nickelodeon) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (@2012 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Kermit's Swamp Years (@2002 Jim Henson) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * The Croods (@2013 Dreamworks) * Harvey Beaks (Why Are You Even Friends?; @2015 Nickelodeon) * Chuck's Choice (Cool Hand Norm; @2017 YTV) * Norm of the North (@2016 Lionsgate) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (@2006 Disney) * Camp Lazlo (There's No Place Like Gnome; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * Home Alone (@1990 20th Century Fox) * Epic (@2013 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Chowder (Sing Beans; @2007-2010 Cartoon Network) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * The Berenstain Bears (@1985-1987 Hanna-Barbera/Southern Star) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (A Friend in Deed; @2010 Hasbro) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (@1989 MGM) * Dragon Tales (@1999-2005 PBS) * ALF (It's My Party; @1986-1990 NBC) * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (Commercial Breaks; @2005-2008 Disney) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Zuka Zama Music Video Spoofs Category:Summer Videos